


Blame Kylo Ren

by KrakenAce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Hux, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Short, connon-ish, its just a short, no beta sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: Kylo gets to see the full force of Hux's anger, then gets blamed for the damage....Just a short.





	Blame Kylo Ren

Kylo Ren was loitering near General Hux’s office, he idly looked over the console next to him, half bored, half curious. His helmet allowing him the anonymity he loved incase anyone walked by.

No one walked by though, and soon the shouting from the General's office ceased. A lieutenant, hurriedly left the office, jogging down the hall at a pace that suggested embarrassment and fear.   
Kylo watched their back disappear around a corner, before he approached the office. But before he could open the door, or even knock, Hux was there. His face twisted in ultimate rage, that was an aweful and terrifyingly thrilling sight, the face of ‘if looks could kill’. Before Kylo could even greet Hux, the general spat a distasteful greeting at him, shoving past. “Ren”   
“General” so they were back to titles.  
Hux paused only a pace away at the name, twisting around to look into Kylo’s mask, he was all bubbling rage.   
Kylo went to speak, but before he could, the General stepped closer, swaying slightly, shifting his gaze from side to side, he was square in front of Kylo, facing him down.

If they were not in the hallway, and kylo’s Helmet wasn't locked in place, he would have expected this to be a dominance challenge, before one of them was thrown against the wall, and angry sex ensued. But this was a public hallway on the ship, and Kylo master of the knights of Ren, did infact has his helmet on, and anyone could walk past right now, though somehow they were choosing this moment not to.

Hux, General of the First Order, glared him down, shoulders tense with rage. He was all hard lines and intimidating package of ginger rage Kylo noticed. It was then as his concentration was pre-occupied, that in a swift movement Hux had successfully unclipped Kylo’s saber off his belt, practiced at this from their encounters in private.

“General Hux?!” Kylos helmet made him sound more angry than he was, bemused maybe?

Hux turned on the console then, activating the light saber as he spun on his heel, lashing out with the monstrous weapon at the innocent electronics. The general grunted with the force of his swings, his whole body into the motions. Kylo stood transfixed, watching as the Generals hissy fit took on a familiar shape, he didn't dare ask himself, is this what he looked like when he took his anger out on something?

As abruptly as it had erupted, it ended, Hux straighten up, smoothed a stray hair back into place with his free hand, as he forced his breathing into an even pattern with one harsh exhale. The lightsaber in his hand extinguished now. But the sizzle and smoke from the console remained, and still no one had walked past...

In a sharp movement, the General turned and approached Kylo again, again with that too close, and challenging slight sway. His expression was back to its typical level of distaste and anger.   
General Hux slipped the saber into Kylos hand, a little forcefully.  
Kylo couldn't help the smirk under his helmet, the General said nothing else, made no sign of acknowledgment, and just left. The saber felt warm in his hand as Kylo processed what he’d just seen.

He heard voices around the corner, slightly muffled “Kylo Ren has destroyed another console, in front of my office, get the repair crew down there.”  
It registered what was said only as the pair of stormtroopers rounded the corner, their gait wiary. He was being blamed?! For Hux’s tantrum?! The smirk slid off his face, replaced by rage.  
The saber ignited, filling the space with that flickering red glow, and the horrendous and evil noise. The troopers stopped in their tracks, pausing to see what Kylo did, but he barely noticed, filled with rage. He turned on the Console, saber raiser, but paused. No, he stopped himself, that would just play into the general's favour.

He turned on the General's Office door, the grin under his helmet well hidden, as ideas filled his head. The original reason for him waiting on the general forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to feedback, and sorry about the spelling and grammer...


End file.
